World Civil War
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: You think nobody knows you better than yourself, that is true, but who's side are you on?
1. Prologue: First Strike

_You think nobody knows you better than yourself, that is true, but who's side are you on?_

Basch stood in his kitchen, wearing the apron wearing the flowery apron Lili had so kindly made for him. He felt almost silly, standing there in the kitchen with a pink frilly apron on and baking cookies. Even so, Lili made it for him and he knew it would be heartbreaking for her if he didn't wear what she'd made for him. Although, he always questioned to himself why she always made him such girly things, and if she simply did it as a joke.

He didn't really care, there was nobody to see him here in his heavily protected home. Automated defense turrets patrolled the grounds outside his house and scanned any life forms above the size of a small bunny-rabbit and then they'd show up on his cell phone. He'd simply bring it up, decide if the target was hostile or not, then set the turrets to stun, injure, or lethal depending on who it was.

Only he and Lili knew how to deactivate the security system. The code for manual disabling the system was constantly changing, to avoid the code becoming known to the outside. Although, something was off today, as though things seemed too peaceful. His phone hadn't gone off once, which was strange, it usually went off a few times each morning for stray dogs or something of the sort prancing through the meadow, but today he hadn't felt his phone vibrate at all.

He slid it out of his pocket, observing the screen, seemingly, nothing was wrong. He observed the screen carefully, the yard looked perfect and it didn't look like anybody entered. It was the same as always, the same flowers, the same trees, the same small animal scurrying about, the same grass flowing with the wind.

He was about to put his phone away, when he noticed something was off: the grass. As he glanced out of the window ,he observed the direction of the wind, going in a different direction than the wind was pushing the grass on his phone. He didn't need the sensors to alert him that something was wrong, very wrong. Someone had cut the security wires connecting with the cameras, disabled the turrets before they sensed an intruder near the manual box, and walked all throughout the yard without any civilians noticing. But the only one who could do that was Lili and himself...

He thought to himself, putting his phone back in his pocket and shrugging, making it look like he had abandoned any thought of an intruder and went back to his cooking. Although all the while in his head he was thinking on who could have done such a thing. Who would want (And more importantly, be stupid enough) to break into Basch's homestead?

Alfred? No, he wasn't one to pick a fight, or invade his home without a good reason. Despite his knack for intelligence-gathering, he would never invade Basch's territory without first trying diplomacy for what he wanted. Arthur? He'd quarreled with said Black Sorcerer at times before during his early days of like as a Templar, when he lived with France, but the man had never realized who he truly was and Basch had always kept it that way. Francis? He'd attempted to sneak in for pranks and seducing his little sister before, but was quickly deterred and his cowardly makeup would make it unlikely for him to try and do such a thing… He continued scrolling through all the countries in his head, but he heard a voice from behind him that made his heart run cold…

"I _totally_ know what you're thinking ol' Baschy," that voice… no… how it that possible? Not even America has the technology to… "Could it be Alfred, the snooping America? England, the Black Sorcerer? Francis, the roaming Perv?" He went through all the possibilities in his head, his supercomputer of a brain coming up blank with possibilities, it was impossible though, the voice he was hearing was his… It was different, more snippy, almost like a teenage girl, but definitely his. Then, he heard another voice that caused his now cold heart drop and shatter.

"Oh, he knows what you're thinking even now, we know all about you!" it was Lili, her voice, but full of malice and hate, he'd never heard her talk like that. He dared not turn around for fear of what he would see, rather than the fear that they would shoot him. "And now you're questioning how your dear-sweet Lili could be involved in this and you've decided this can't be your Lili, just listen to my voice!" She cackled evilly, the sound similar to an old witch about to cast a spell and turn one into a toad.

The other spoke ahead. "Now since we're about to kill you, and your precious little sister…" he heard the sound of a gun loading, dammit, he'd missed his chance! They hadn't been armed before! They were using the power of their voices to surprise and instill fear in him and he'd fallen for it! "I guess we'll explain things to you~ Leisl, sister dear, would you be so kind to attend to Lili while I'm explaining things to my old friend over here?"

Basch regained his sense of battle strategy as his eyes darted from surface to surface in the room looking for anything mirror-like. His eyes finally landed on the only thing available, which was a clock Lili had put near the stove. Basch had said the surface was too reflective to tell time because of where she put it, but she said it looked best there. Now he thanked her, for he could see his assailants perfectly, although that just caused his heart to stop.

They were… him… and Lili… but different. His double's hair looked similar to the Polish fool Feliks, and he was wearing a blue outfit with purple outlining, something he wouldn't becaught dead wearing, but he seemed to relish its almost girlish look. His nails were also painted, another feature that made him want to vomit, and his legs were overly exposed through his clothing. Then, his eyes, they were…Black, black empty holes, as were Lili's (or Leisl as she was apparently called).

Leisl looked nothing like her normal self. She was an almost slutty black outfit, revealing her young cleavage and a slit going up her dress to her hip. Her hair was a lot like Lili's, but it seemed sleeker, as though the hair itself was evil and set itself in a position to represent that. She wore heels, with thin flowery stockings leading up her leg and she had the same thing on her arms, as though she was wearing a funeral gown, but if anyone was going to have a funeral, it might be him and Lili.

She motioned slowly to him, curling her finger up at him after he said that, and he bent over closer to her face. He kissed him, not a simple peck like a brother might give a sister, but a completely open-mouthed kiss as though between lovers. Then he made a realization that they were, and the fact that he'd called her sister made him want to vomit at his double's incest toward his sister. Then, the way she ordered him to do it, as though despite his height and obvious power, being his double, he was the submissive one, forced him to keep his lunch down.

"Of course Voss, darling~" she said, running a finger along his enticed face. "The little brat won't even know what hit her." She walked up the stairs and Voss watched her as he flashed a revealing view of her rear-end for him to stare at. Then at the moment of equal distraction for the both of them, he grabbed a nearby knife that he'd used for the cookies, when he cut open the packet. It wasn't much, but it'd have to do.

His double turned around, he had an almost glossy-look in his eyes, as though he was thinking about what the newest shoe designs were instead of his predator-turned-prey before him. "Now then," he said, pulling the trigger back. "I said I'd explain, but I'm sure you've figured it out on your own by now, with you looking into that reflective clock next to you and everything. We're you two, and yes, there's more of us, every single country. We're here to take over you all because you're weak and yes, we decided to attack you first considering you'd stay neutral and stockpile guns the whole war. The under pressure from other countries participate in the war once everyone else was tired and have a critical advantage over the other side."

His eyes widened, that is exactly what he'd do in any war like that. He'd never had to implement that plan before, but he'd always kept it handy with him. Voss was also right on his suspicions. He'd subconsciously known as soon as he saw them what they were, but couldn't get the thought into his brain from shock. Then he held the knife in his hand, out of sight from him. He might be able to anticipate his thoughts, but he'd never be able to anticipate a variable factor such as an available stray knife, and despite all the advice he'd gotten about bringing a knife to a gun fight, he just never learned.

"Now," he said. "I think it's time to clean out an infestation…" he went to release the hammer, but Basch was quicker, his years of training and honing his skills in extreme compared to the apparent go-lucky man standing behind him. The knife slammed into the hole of the gun, and going against all that cartoons teach us as children, the gun did not explode in his face, only spit in two from the blade and caused the man a great deal of shock.

Basch ran forward, leaving no room for error, and jumped on top of the counter. He took two dashing steps toward him then leaping through the air, planted his foot on the chest of his double and as he fell to the ground, before he could call out to help, Basch untied his apron, strapping around his neck in a brutal choke, similar to a garrote. The man was slowly choked into unconsciousness and as soon as Basch was certain of it, he untied the apron, and kicked his head for good measure.

He wasted no time warning Lili, he took out his phone and pressed one of the main buttons on his screen that he used only for emergencies, it would tell his sister that something was only prayed that Leisl hadn't already arrived in his sister's room to kill her. This warning would help her, allow her to draw a weapon before her assailant arrived, but the shock of who it was might be worse than anything. Lili wasn't good with guns to begin with and at the thought of killing a man she shook with fright, no matter how much Basch had explained to her how it was necessary. She'd been fine with the shoot-to-incapacitate idea, but to think how she'd react to having to shoot herself, even if only incapacitation.

He carried his body to an empty closet and simply threw him in, locking the door. He then threw up one of his chairs against it, it was old-fashioned, but it'd hold him. He darted up the stairs, running at his top speed that he had honed with his years of training and it was now going to use in a real battle-scenario. He ran up the stairs, and immediately running straight for her room at the top, the door was opened already, but there had been no sounds of screaming, and if she was dead, Leisl would have already come down to tell Voss, or was she sick enough to toy with the dead body?

He shook his head out, such thoughts would do him no good. He cursed at himself for not bringing any weapon with him, but he hadn't had any time, Lili could have been dead any second and taking a detour for anything that was not absolutely necessary would only push the possibility of her death that much farther. He ran and slammed open the door to a bloody floor and a body laying on the floor, twitching.

But the body wasn't Lili's it was Leisl's on the ground from a gunshot to the side of the stomach, not fatal if treated, but it hurt like all hell. Then as he looked up he saw Lili standing there, shaking in fear of what she'd just done, the gun fallen from her grasp and her eyes wide with horror at her double. Basch quickly ran over and held her, comforting her and even proud of her and what she'd done.

Behind her sat the opened drawer that housed the gun and an extra cartridge of ammo. The cartridge was still there, it had not needed to be used, and the gun lay on the floor, it's first bullet to be shot lying in Leisl. The way she was laying indicated that Lili had simply turned around and shot blindly when she came in, knowing that if it was Basch he'd have given her the safe signal that only they knew. They obviously underestimated her ability to shoot someone as well, or else she'd have used the code.

Lili herself had calmed down to a point where she was no longer shaking, but her eyes had tears streaming out of them, from the traumatic experience she'd just had, watching another her fall to the ground, bleeding out slowly. All Basch could do was hold her tight and comfort her. "It's going to be ok," he said. "You're going to be ok, I promise." He couldn't bring himself to say anything else, or explain anything because she wouldn't be able to comprehend it at the moment. Then if she did it would only frighten her more.

She held onto him tight, as Basch let her cry as she needed to, then pulled away slowly and wiped her tears away, smiling the best he could. "It's going to be ok Lili," he said. "I promise." It was a good thing she couldn't tell how much he was lying right now…


	2. Chapter 1: Face Encounter

Alfred sat in the room with all the other countries, waiting for the last of the countries to arrive for the day. He'd made a promise to Arthur (under threat of having to eat his scones) that he would try to be mature and…. What's the word? Dignified! That was it, he had promised Arthur that he would try to be mature and dignified throughout the conference, but he was already finding it a hassle while he looked at all the other countries.

Even if he was to go and talk to someone and be his normal self, none of the other countries looked to be in the mood to talk either. They were all wearing full military uniforms and all of them had heard what this meeting was about today. Even if he had all the papers, he couldn't believe it himself. Evil copies? Of everyone? He just couldn't believe it, and according to the report they were polar opposites, what does that mean his copy is like? He shivered at the thought of seeing himself, but…. evil.

As he say the Italy brothers take their seats near Ludwig, much to the disdain of Lovino, Alfred stood up, calling everyone to his attention, if he was going to be the hero, he had to be a leader after all. "Alright dudes and dudets, I know all the rumors you've heard and before we start, I just want to say one thing…" he looked behind him to a whiteboard. "They're all true." He flipped over the board which listed the dangers, abilities, and known goals of their enemies, first listed with the two from Basch's and Lili's home.

"I've decided to call these bad copy dudes 2P!s," he said. "Ya know, like in a video game when the 2nd Player chooses the same character as you and the colors change? Well, the concept is that if the colors change, the personalities do as well, hence the 2P!" The other countries were shocked at this news, but not surprised. They'd all heard the rumors of evil doubles running around and what they knew about you.

Alfred showed everyone the board, pointing at it with a long stick. "Now, these 2P!s seem to already know of our personalities, likely from imagining what an opposite of themselves would be like. Now, if that's the case then they could be wrong on several aspects, but the point stands that they'll know quite a bit about us," he went on, despite the stereotype that he was stupid, nobody beat him when it came to planning a war.

There was a reason he won nearly every war, other than the fact the hero always wins of course. In truth, he was really only reciting everything Basch told him, and that Arthur had told him to repeat. He added in his own ideas of course, but it was mostly the concept of others. "We haven't found out where they're hiding yet, but this hero and his friends will definitely find them!" he shouted, it was time for his big speech, his moment to shine~ "We'll show these evil doubles that they don't scare us one bit! No matter how powerful they are or what their plans are! We'll find them, fight them, and crush them under our heroic might! We'll fight for freedom, truth, and justice! For our way, the American way!" He stood heroically, he was sure he nailed it.

Unlike most of the time, many of the other countries nodded in agreement. Not at his speech, God no, but they were agreeing that these threats had to be found and taken care of before they decided to attack them, but some of the countries looked at Alfred in denial. Francis stood up and made his famous I'm-better-than-you pose and spoke up. "Oui, I realize that some of you less good-looking countries could be duplicated, but moi is much too beautiful to have anyone even think of having another as fantastic or stylish~"

Basch glared at the man, he'd known him well after years of staying in his presence as a Templar Knight, then living so close to him in his own home. Everything about the man irritated him, especially his egotistical manners toward everything. He stood up and shouted at him. "Are you called Lili and I liars?!" he asked. "You say the man we retrieved so said all those things isn't who we say he is?! You arrogant frog, listen to someone else for once!"

Francis looked back, taking out a rose and sniffing it. "You obviously do not know the effort it takes to be as beautiful as moi is~" he said. "If only you could experience the constant presence of beauty and you might understand my doubt of another even close to as stylish as moi~" Francis threw the rose up in a very dramatic action, as though there was a group of girls waiting to capture it.

Arthur glared at the Frenchman and stood up in protest. "If you would simply accept the reality before you instead of being an irritating twat all the time, you'd belt up and see how much of a predicament we are in!" Lightning shot between their eyes in their average disagreement and they simply stared at each other, trying to see who would back down first.

Kiku then stood up, his usual cool expression and Katana blade at his side. He was usually cool and calm, but the idea of another him around seemed to have frightened him quite a bit. "I agree with Alfred!" he said. "We cannot let these, 2P!s as Alfred called them, wander around causing mayhem!"

Ivan stood up, smiling, Natalia and Irunya standing on either side of him, Natalia twirling a few knifes in her hand and Irunya with her pitchfork at her side. Ivan then slammed down his pipe on the table, leaving his pickaxe on the ground. "I don't think they're real, there can be no other Mother Russia~" he said. "Da, isn't that right Toris?" He looked over to Lithuania and the other Baltics, who all nodded in agreement despite the question only being directed to one of them.

Natalia then glared at everyone, daring someone to challenge her. Her eyes glimmered off the knife in her hands as she stared down everyone in the room against her brother. Toris couldn't help, but look at her with love in his eyes until she glared back at him, scaring him off. Despite the looks, countries still stood up in protest.

Yao stood up, his natural vigorousness in the air as he shouted his views on the situation. "This is obviously true-aru! One such as Basch would not lie to us!" he said angrily. "Francis and Ivan, simply because you don't want another you, doesn't mean there isn't one! Kyaaahhhh!" He shouted in annoyance and he slammed the side of his hand on the table, pushing an exact form of his hand from the hardwood table. "You other nations annoy me so much, simply accept the facts!"

Francis and Ivan immediately appeared behind Yao, laying one hand from each of them on each of his shoulders. His mood dropped from fear and Ivan leaned into his ear, smiling still. "If you want to become one with Mother Russia one day, you'll have to get a lot less of an attitude about you~" he said simply. "I mean, I can't have one of my territories resisting my decisions all the time, da?"

Francis leaned in closer, whispering directly into his ear. "Or would you prefer to become my quaint little French village?" he asked. "I guarantee you'll be well-fed, my food is some of the best there is~" Francis smiled, both his and Ivan's face showing their wanting to take Yao for their own. Arthur glared at Francis for leaving their staring contest, but stayed quiet, a look of death on his face.

Yao shook his head vigorously, throwing both of them off of him. "No-Aru! I do not want either of you! Leave me alone for once!" he shouted, punching a clear fist-shaped hole in the wall behind him, breathing heavily in anger. Everyone watched annoyed that they could never get through a single meeting without having some form of fighting break out.

Many of the minor countries stood back and watched as the major countries argued as they always did, Basch sat near Alfred, ready to jump in at the correct moment to explain what he experienced and how he knew that they were a threat, to everyone. He doubted any of the countries would listen to reason, they never did, and if they did anything it wouldn't be any time soon before something extreme happened.

Ludwig stood up, slamming his fist down on the table. The vein on his forehead was throbbing erratically as he grinded his teeth together. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" he glared at all the arguing countries. "WE CAN NEVER GET THROUGH A SINGLE MEETING WITHOUT MOST OF YOU STARTING FIGHTS OR GETTING INTO SIDE-ARGUMENTS! IF WE COULD SIMPLY FOCUS ON THE MATTER AT HAND INSTEAD OF PAST ARGUMENTS AND GRUDGES THEN WE COULD GET THROUGH THIS SO MUCH SIMPLER AND DECIDE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION FOR EVERBODY!" He simply sat down next to Feliciano, the room was dead-quiet except for Feliciano's humming quietly of a song, not scared of Ludwig's yelling, knowing he wasn't the one being yelled at.

Arthur simply nodded in agreement. "I agree with Ludwig, he's correct on this," he said. "So let's simply take a poll, all in favor of searching out the location of these 2P!s, raise your hand."

Before anyone else could say anything in support or against Alfred, the doors to the meeting room opened up, and a group of men walked in. The Allies and Axis stood there in the doorway, yet in their seats at the same time, immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and realized what Alfred had said was true: they were in deep trouble.

The same people from the normal countries immediately jumped forward, facing their counterparts, with fascination and extreme fear. There's something surreal about looking at yourself in a twisted mirror. Especially one that deformed yourself so much you didn't even look like yourself anymore, and they _definitely_ didn't look like themselves.

There was about nine of them, all complete opposite copies of the Allies and Axis powers whom they were based off of. "Good day sirs," said the man! "Oh dear, are we late for tea?" He had a smile on his face, one that made him look cynical, almost insane. He wore very preppy clothes, like a unicorn barfed out a rainbow onto a fairy. "Oh my, have I forgotten to introduce ourselves? How unlike me!" he continued smiling, holding a single hand behind his back at all times.

"I am Oliver," he said, "I enjoy making my _special_ cupcakes~" His smiled continued, it was almost like Ivan's except more cynical, almost satanic. He had a slight similarity to England, but was on a whole new level of freaky. He wore a pink undershirt with a collar folded over a purple sweater vest, lined with pink zigzags going up and down. He wore light pink slacks that went perfectly with his shirt. His shoes were dark purple that matched his sweater vest. He also had deep solid blue eyes that had pink rings in them, they looked almost hypnotizing if you looked in them too long. He also had a blue bowtie that matched his eyes. His hair was short and choppy, still blonde like Arthur's though.

Oliver wrapped an arm around a man that looked quite a bit like Francis, but wore a purple collared shirt, black slacks, sleek black shoes, and in his hand he held a lit cigarette. He held it up to his mouth, surrounded by a five o' clock shadow at the time, and huffed on it, blowing the smoke out, as it flowed above his purple eyes.

"And this is Francois, the love of my life~" he said, hold him close. Francis nearly fainted when he saw his own double, at which point Arthur had to catch him and stand him back up. Francois showed no emotion to the touch other than looking away, trying to ignore the faint blush sprinkled on his cheeks.

Oliver then gestured happily to his left. "And this is my younger brother Allan, he's a bit of a rebel at times, tsk tsk tsk" he shook his head unhappily, as though he had tried again and again to change his personality. Then he ignored him and went back to holding Francois.

All Alfred could do was stare at his double with pure hate, he was the hero, and this man radiated evil. He wore the same jacket, but with a red star and gold background on it. He also had a white collared undershirt, which was opened down to his chest, a jade amulet hanging down from his neck. His hair was the same style as Alfred's, with the same cowlick that he had, but it was brown instead of blonde. He also had a bat slung over his shoulder, similar to Alfred's, but this one had nails hammered into it, making it even more lethal. Then the most villainous thing about him was his eyes, which glimmered a blood red, which reflected onto his glasses. Alfred clenched his fist, just wanting to punch the man in the face already.

Oliver then gestured behind him, to a pair of men with their arms around one, another. They were smirking as the shorter one leaned up and placed a kiss on the other's cheek, who in turn blushed happily. "This is Yang and Ion, they're deeply in love, not as much as Francois and myself of course~ Ion can never be away from his darling Mother China~"

The two stood next to each other, smiling at everyone. It didn't take long to realize who was who from that pair. Yang wore a loose red Chinese shirt with a long collar up around his neck. It looked like a gothic vampire's attire painted red from its owner's victims, along with a black belt made up of cloth wrapped around his waist, but above his shirt. Then on his waist and below his waist he wore pants that poofed out until they hit his knees, where they became tight toward his skin, with bandages wrapped around his ankles and lower thighs. His shoes were pointy and then at the other end of his he had a gray driver's cap that was nearly falling off his head. Then in the hand he did not have around Ion he held a long Dao sword, his hand twitching slightly, looking like he wanted to stab someone. Unlike Yao, Yang's hair was cut short down to his neck, while still looking black and sleek.

After seeing his double, Yao looked like he wanted to boil his eyes to forget the image of himself holding onto, and even kissing the cheek of Ivan. He wanted to cover his eyes at that point, but instead he'd covered his panda's unable to look away from the horror and shock. His only hope was to maintain the innocence of his baby panda. He quietly screamed "A-Ayaaahhh!"

The man in his arms wore a suit that looked similar to Russia's except the colors were swapped around. It was mostly black with a blood-red border, except he still had the badges at his chest, except they were on opposite sides. His hair was dirty blonde with blood-red eyes, similar to Allan. Unlike Ivan, this man's eyes were full of hate and he had an evil smirk on his face. In his arm that was not around Yang, he held a lead pipe. Just like Russia's except instead of a pickaxe, slung over his back was a shovel, which looked like it was recently used. The blood on the tip of it indicated that it might have been used for more than digging for more than gold.

Russia simply smiled at him, tilting his head slightly, then in his head he couldn't help, but have so many new thoughts running around in his head. _"I won't how his shove and pipe will look on a plaque…. Right below his severed head…."_

Oliver looked behind him, toward a man looking straight toward Kiku with a smirk on his face, as though they were having a battle with their eyes. "That's Kyo," he said. "See that Ninjato__on his side? Best not get between him and his sweetheart~"

He had red eyes like the rest of them, and his hair was cut like Yao's, except it was more disheveled, as though he spent quite a bit of time running his hands through it. He had an almost insane grin on his face, like he was constantly on the verge of laughter. Then instead of a white uniform, he had a black one, his badges on the opposite side just like Ion's. He also had white gloves on his hands that he repeatedly pulled back up onto his hand, even though they weren't moving from anything other than his actions.

Oliver nodded at him, like he was an old friend, and turned his attention toward the man next to Kyo. "That's Lorring," he said. "He's a bit indifferent… Too bad for poor Fiore~" Lorring had light lavender eyes, and gray pupils. He wore no jacket like Ludwig, simply a tank-top shirt and black combat jeans. He also had a beige cloak on, with a tall hat with a brim along the front. His eyes seemed to emanate indifference as they scanned the room. He had a smile on his face, but it was almost meaningless when you saw it. Again like Ivan's, the smile was fake, except here, it was completely visible.

Ludwig simply glared at his double, trying to devise a weakness in his enemy as he always did, but he could not get past the simple cloud that was his eyes. All he saw was nothingness in his enemy's eyes, while Lorring turned the same maneuver on Ludwig, staring into his eyes, trying to find a weakness anywhere in there and Ludwig could feel the intrusion into his subconscious and was forced to blink repeatedly to break eye contact.

"And of course," Oliver said, "We have our little leader, Fiorelle~" out from behind everybody, walked a short redhead, with hair the color of blood, twirling a knife in his fingers, much as Natalia had been earlier. He scanned the room with conniving eyes, a devilish smirk on his face, as though plotting how he would kill us all. He wore a beige outfit, similar to Ludiwg's 2P! double, except it was a full-body outfit. The curl was still there, except it was on the other side and was upside-down when compared to Feliciano's. His eyes were the color purple, a dark, demising, and royal purple. The knife twirling in his fingers stopped, and pointed directly at his double, and his evil smirk turned to a look of disgust crossed his face as he looked at the innocent face before him.

Feliciano simply stared through half-closed eyes, his eternal smile fading as he looked upon his evil double, even scarier than all the others. All he could think when he first heard there might be another of him was if he liked pasta as much as he did and if they might sing together at night, but now he was filled with so much fear he was shaking. Ludwig reached over and patted him gently, Ludwig's touch comforted Feliciano enough to stop shaking, but his smile did not return.

A few seconds after Oliver had finished speaking, a hockey stick slammed down between him and Francois. "I think you _forgot_ someone," between them was a blonde with curly hair in a Mountie coat. It was pulled open so you could see his exposed chest with his abdomen covered in bandages. He also had torn jeans on with skating shoes at his feet. Dark sunglasses covered smoky purple eyes, and unlike his counterpart, he apparently had no trouble speaking his mind.

Arthur glanced over at Francis and whispered. "Who's that guy suppose to be?" Then a hockey stick immediately embedded into the wall behind Arthur, scaring him shitless as he jumped back and cursed at Mathieu. "You arse, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

Mathieu simply glared at Oliver. "Never, I repeat, never, Forget my name," he said to Oliver, but the message was directed to everyone. The other 2P! countries shifted uncomfortably, as though even they were afraid of his onslaught if he was angry. Soon he moved behind them, somehow obtaining another hockey stick from thin air. "My name is Mathieu Williams, remember it!"

And now all the countries had sounded off within a minutes, they were stuck there, staring each other down and seeing who would make the first move, the normal countries stood battle-ready, with the other countries behind them. They looked ready to back them up, but all seemed paranoid, looking around to see if there were any copies of them around, ready to sneak up behind them and slit their throats, then take their place.

Oliver stepped forward, despite admitting he wasn't the leader, he was obviously the speaker of the group. "Since we seem to be at a standstill here," he said. "I suppose we'll take our leave~ We simply came here to introduce ourselves anyway, and perhaps offer you a cupcake?" His hand was still behind his back, but after reaching back there with his other hand he pulled out a cupcake, which was immediately swiped away by Arthur.

The two stood face-to-face for a second before Arthur yelled at him. "We don't want your bloody cupcakes!" he said. "Even so, your cooking is probably worse than mine!" Arthur glared at Oliver, who looked like his world has just broken in two. Then he laughed, as though some joke had just come up between them and he was the only one who knew it.

"Ohhhh, this is going to be such fine," he said, his hands clapped together in front of his chin, acting like a giddy little schoolgirl. "You are going to such the opponent, I cannot wait for the battle, but I'm afraid we must depart." He stepped back politely, in line with the other 2P!s and this time Allan stepped forward to meet Alfred.

"I hear you think of yourself as a hero," he said. "Well if that's the case, you'll be the ultimate match for me, because as you can tell, if you're the hero, then I'm the villain!" He laughed maniacally and stared him straight in the eyes, then slammed his bat on the ground, surrounding each of them in a pentagram and causing them to disappear in large columns of flame.

The countries stepped back, not wanting to be burned by the flames. Then once they were over their shock, they looked between each other, as though for confirmation of what just happened. Then once they all agreed, there was an almost unspoken agreement that they would have to do something about it. They could not let them continue on this, they would have to fight their doubles.


	3. Chapter 2: Gathering Intelligence

(In response to an anonymous review posted on this story, and to anyone else who wants to ask, I want to let it be known that I will NOT, I repeat, NOT be having any countries fall in love, have sex, or have any sexual tendencies toward each other. This is purely an action fanfiction, if that doesn't please you, well go f*ck yourself, because I have no fucks to give. I also want to say there is a lot of description of weaponry in this chapter. That is simply for the fact that it is a personal preference of mine to describe a weapon in detail, if you want to know about a certain firearm or other weaponry, use the almighty Google Search.)

The countries stood in the meeting room in both shock and fear after seeing this. Many of the countries simply did not wish for this to be true, but now that they'd seen it for themselves there was no denying it. All they could do was watch the Axis and Allies look at each other in disbelief.

How could this possibly be true? A perfectly opposite copy of each of them and they were out for blood. Alfred was the first one to say anything. "I think that settles it," he said, with a scowl on his face. His encounter with his double had visibly angered him, just the for the pure fact that there was another him out there who was the villain, not the hero. "We have to find them and show them what justice is! Who's with me?!"

The first to nod was Arthur. "I agree with Alfred, for once in my life," he said. "We simply cannot let these 2P!s, as Alfred said we should call them, roam about and cause havoc." Arthur looked around the room, watching the expression on everyone's faces. The look on his own was one of disbelief mixed with fear. It was understandable, their own doubles had managed to infiltrate the world meeting and then escape unscathed.

Francis nodded, still shaky from seeing his cruel-looking, yet surprisingly still beautiful counterpart. "O-oui, I agree with Arthur," he said. "We cannot let a copy of moi be running around ruining my beautiful name~" He continued to hold onto his rose, but his hand was shaking. He was obviously afraid of all of them, as anyone would be.

All the nations looked at each other in agreement, it was the one thing they could all agree on. They needed to stop the threat, and they needed to do it now. Alfred stepped forward, a look of true determination on his face. "The eight of us will spearhead this of course! Now, I'll need all of you…" he pointed at his friends. "…To fight each of your doubles, nobody knows you better than yourself, right?! You'll have no trouble doing that! I will do the same! Then once we've beaten them, we'll support the other countries against their doubles!"

Ivan tapped Alfred on the shoulder, his pickaxe in hand. "Uh…. But Alfred, there was nine of them, and there's only eight of us? What are we going to do about that last one?" He had an akward look on his face, and then once everyone recounted in their heads, they realized he was right, there was one more 2P! then there was of them.

Alfred pondered this for a moment and nodded. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes!" he said, much to the other's disappointment. "Anyway, if we stick together we won't have any trouble defeating them, right? I mean, we've already fought each other, and I kicked your guys' butts repeatedly, so kicking a cheap imitation's butt will be no problem!"

Most of the countries looked annoyed, but Arthur nodded. "Alfred's right, we already know each other very well, and these are our opposites, which means by basic logic, we should know them as well," he looked at everyone else, who nodded in agreement. It wasn't the best idea in the world, but still an idea.

Ludwig, who'd stayed back most of this time, comforting Feliciano, stepped forward. "I agree!" he said, his resounding voice booming through the entire room. "We must do something, all in favor, raise your hand!" The vote was automatically unanimous, everyone raised their hand.

"So it's decided," said Kiku, who looked at everyone with a very calm and collected look. "Before we adjourn and begin the preparations for war, is there anything anyone would like to add?" Feliciano raised his hand, and Kiku nodded. "Yes?"

Feliciano smiled at everyone and said. "I'll make the pasta~~~~~~~!"

The next few days were spent making battle plans, gathering supplies, and calling in countries from across the world that had not participated in the world meeting, but would need to be alerted of the threat, and if possible, help abolish it. Throughout the days, there was little talk between the countries, but our beloved hero happened to be seeking out someone at the moment.

He was walking toward one of the combined storehouses for the United Nations, looking for them. They were supposed to be here right now, guarding their storehouses, but he didn't see him anywhere. He groaned, he didn't think someone like Basch would ever shirk his duties, especially after this war had affected him and Lili personally.

The building itself was located near the meeting building of the countries, but was out in the field, and made to look like an old-style barn. It even had animals outside, including three goats, which was strange for this area, but the goats themselves didn't seem to think this was an issue, they simply walked around eating the green grass that strewn the landscape.

He sighed and walked right toward the storehouse, but not two seconds after he'd stepped within a hundred feet of the building, he heard a loud BANG and saw a smoking hole in the ground in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, and over a com system he heard the voice of the man he was looking for. "Stay where you are, do not move an inch or I will be forced to shoot you immediately."

America froze and raised his hands up. "Basch, it's me, Alfred, I came to talk to you!" he said. "Just come down here!" He actually wasn't surprised, he should have known Basch would do something like this to guard the storage, sitting inside the building with a sniper rifle, most likely motion sensors around the area to alert him when someone came close.

He heard the com system come on again, and through it, he heard. "Walk forward, but slowly," Alfred complied, keeping his hands up. He didn't understand why this was necessary, he was completely different from his 2P! form, in any case he walked up to the barn, and saw Roderich walking out of the barn, wielding a Steyr AUG A1 and pointing it straight at Alfred. He wore an olive drab outfit and a scarlet beret on his head, along with the medals and awards on his chest. Alfred was curious as to why Basch was having Roderich help him, but then again, in situations like this you can't afford to hold grudges, and they likely knew each other very well, so it made sense.

"Come with me," he said. He looked the American with an unhappy look, and started walking back into the barn. "You surprised us, you should have given an alert first." Alfred followed him inside to a maze of tightly packed ammunition and supplies for the impending war. They had to turn and twist around quite a bite with the boxes of over-piling ammunition towered over their heads. When they finally reached the ladder to the top floor, he already saw the Swiss man above them, his favored M14 Rifle in hand.

"What did you want?" he asked, stepping back from the ladder. "You didn't send any message to let me know you were coming! I could have taken your head off! Explain yourself!" He wore a grassland camouflage outfit with his normal Swiss Cross on his arm. Behind the man was a full arsenal of ammo for active use, mortars, MG51 Machine guns, Panzerfaust 3s, and best of all, mounted Sako TRG 22 and 42 sniper rifles on each window of the barn. He also had food up here, including a fully-cooked meal sitting on the table.

Alfred simply looked at him and the supplies he had in the barn. "Remind me not to piss you off dude…." he said. "I mean, ever…." He sweatdropped and then went back to what he came for. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you, what was your 2P! dude like?" he asked. "I want to know what I may be up against if I have to fight my own."

Behind the Swiss, another leaned against the wall watching them, it was Elizabeta in her full military outfit, wielding his own American Remington 870 Shotgun. She was more or less staring off into space at the moment, not even phased by the sudden arrival of the American. It was curious, she was defending a critical position with her shotgun and frying pan that was currently on the stove, heating up with food frying, and instead of being excited about what was going on, she looked almost afraid.

He looked back at the Austrian as well, he didn't have that same mood as he normally did, acting proud and above everyone else. He had a look similar to Elizabeta's, he was focused, and afraid. Basch must have explained to them what happened in depth, much as he had done to a smaller group of just the Allies and Axis before the world meeting. It was acceptable to think like that, anyone would be worried at the thought of another them out there, only evil and horrible.

Basch of course had the same serious look as ever, but it was different, even for him. It had a more personal look in his eyes added to the focus, that would be about what happened to Lili. He'd told them all about her nervous breakdown after what happened, she was protection at the moment, from one of Basch's personal groups of soldiers in a secret location in The Alps. It seemed like this news changed everyone.

Within the split second of thought by the America, Basch looked at the man and nodded. "A good question," he said. "Perhaps I might not be the best person to ask about that. I took my own by surprise, we didn't have a long fight at all. I haven't spoken to Lili about her's at all, nor what happened. I have an idea, but I didn't want to have to make her think about it anymore he needed to." Basch leaned against a pole, looking off into space almost, like Elizabeta. "I know just about as much as you do, but at least you're trying to think this through for once, instead of just charging in…."

Alfred nodded, sighing. He'd hoped to gain an advantage, but Basch would be no help in this aspect. He'd have to go simply by what he knew, which was nothing. Alfred nodded at them and nodded, then climbed down the ladder, although tempted by the smell of food on their table, he didn't ask for any. He was more entranced by the idea of defeating his evil double, that was always the ultimate goal of a hero, defeating your evil double was meant to defeat the evil in yourself, right?

The problem was, the more he thought about it, the more he would think about how hard it would be to defeat his double, he was him, but evil, and opposite in every way, but still just as strong and if not stronger. It filled him with fear, but it also filled him with courage, and determination to do this, and he had to do this, because he was the hero!

He walked out of the front of the barn and the door automatically closed behind him. He ignored it and walked toward the forest again, he'd stopped his car on the other side of the forest, not daring to lead anyone tracing his car to one of their bunkers, no matter how well protected it was. Despite being a barn he knew Basch had turned it into a complete military fortress.

Alfred walked through the woods, seeing a Hawk swoop down above him, grabbing a bird out of the tree. It reminded him of his situation now, they'd come so fast, without warning, or without any knowledge of their being. Now they had only seconds to survive their onslaught, and maybe to end it before it even started.

After an hour of walking and hiking up hills he found the road again, and his car just as he'd left it. Of course it was an American-made SSC Ultimate Aero Supercar with a takeoff speed of 225 mph and top speed of 273 mph. He loved it, he'd had it painted red, white, and blue with a huge white star on the hood. It wasn't the most low profile car, but then again, when was he ever low profile?

He took out his keys and unlocked it, opening the driver door and sitting in the driver seat. He started the engine and turned on the radio, it started playing the song he'd left off at, It's My Life by Bon Jovi, then as soon as he was about to put it in gear he heard a distinct _"click!" _next to him that filled him with fear. Without even looking over he knew who it was, oh the irony, all of this effort to find an advantage, and he'd put himself in a trap.

"Hello double," he heard, it was his voice, but fouler, and more sinister. It reminded him of the crime in his country; murderers, bank robbers, serial killers, rapists, terrorists, sadists, and the corruption in politics. His opposite form, this close to him, was now holding him at gunpoint. "Nice car, you're such a showoff aren't you?" His double smirked at Alfred, the nailed bat lay at his side in the back seat, he didn't need it at the moment. A gun was all he needed to incapacitate Alfred, it did something that broken knees and elbows couldn't: it required minimal effort.

Alfred gritted his teeth, his hands were on the wheel, there was no way he could possibly remove the gun from his grasp before he had a bullet in his head. His grip on the wheel tightened and his 2P! smirked. He had never been good at hiding his anger and it showed here, not to his advantage either, his double could tell his thoughts and emotions from it, and he felt so trapped.

"So tell me Alfred," he said. "How does it feel to lose like this? To be defeated merely for not checking the backseat." He had an insane smile on his lips, as though he was making a play to be happy and excited, but an inward hatred was betraying him. Alfred was looking at him in the mirror, luckily it pointed right toward his double's face.

He was stuck here, he had no idea how he would get out of this, it wasn't like with Arthur. The image of his childhood came to him. When he was little he would break things a lot, and then as soon as he looked at Arthur with his little kid eyes, Arthur would forgive him. He'd always been so kind, even near the end he was a kind person, but strict nonetheless. It was strange, seeing this at his last moments. He smirked slightly, much to the displeasure of his double.

His double's eyes widened, you could almost hear the mental cords in his head snap from Alfred expression. "W-what are you smiling about?!" he asked. "I have the gun! You have nothing! I'm in charge! I'm the villain who has defeated the hero! Me, nobody else! Me! Me, Me, Me, Me, Me!" His left eye twitched slightly behind his glasses and his hand shook with anger. Alfred had obviously struck a nerve with this man, and might have just pushed him off the edge. He readied himself for the bullet-fire that he almost knew would come to him…


	4. Chapter 3: Drive

Alfred was determined to go out like a hero. He stood strong, waiting for the sound of the trigger and the inevitable pain of death. He wondered, would death hurt as much as he thought? Or could it be a painless experience?

What was running through his mind at the thought of death? That was a good question. The first thing that popped into his mind at what might have been his last moments was his time as a child. He thought of Arthur, and all the times he'd spent with him. It almost gave him comfort to think of these times. Although it was strange, all the times they'd thought and argued and acted like they hated each other, now the thought of his older brother calmed him.

He thought of the time Arthur had given him his toy soldier set. He'd been so excited at the time and he'd play with them every day. He'd replay awesome battles Arthur told him about with the soldiers, and he'd make small sound effects with his mouth and throw them all over the place. Then he'd laugh and collect them all again. He'd always pick one to sleep with, to remind him of his big brother in his dreams.

Then his thoughts changed to the time he'd declared his rebellion with his first boss, Washington. He'd had doubts at first, but he was convinced they were doing the right thing. Did he have regrets as he was fighting his own brother on the battlefield? He asked himself that question himself sometimes, and he could never come up with an answer.

Visions flashed through his mind of all his times with Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Tony, Kiku, Yao, Feliciano, Ludwig, even Mathew. It was strange, he seemed to be the only one who ever saw him, and even then that was only half the time, but now at his death it seemed natural to remember him. Could this be the acceptance of death clearing his mind?

Alfred waited, but the bullet didn't come. He looked once again into the rearview mirror and saw the brown-haired man behind him staring at him with a psychotic look in his eyes, like he was about to shoot him, but he was frozen in time. The gun in his hand was shaking from anger, or possibly insanity, as he aimed it at his head.

He wondered, why would his double be so unwilling to take his life? Wasn't that his mission here? He passed the thought from his mind, he could think about it later, for now, there was only escape from the clutches of his firearm and escape death. He reached forward with lightning speed and put the car in gear, then floored the gas.

The jolt sent his double back, then as he pressed a button he opened the windows to his car. The open windows then blasted the 225 mph winds right into his 2P!s face, shooting him back into the seat behind him. He kept the gas going as the speedometer slowly crawled its way up the gauge. The winds inside the car were pushing down on the felt leather sets so hard that it was actually tearing at the leather, along with the skin of his counterpart.

The gun was pushed out of his hand as well and it had been blown out the back windows by the air flow. The empty back roads didn't delay him at all as the speedometer never dipped below 260 mph. He knew he needed a better plan than this, the air was starting to push him against his seat as well as he struggled to push his face forward, using all the strength in his reserves.

He knew he'd hit a more populated road soon, and as well as he was doing now, not too bad for this level speed, he knew the first moment cars started appearing he'd hit someone. As much as he wanted to face his 2P!, he knew he couldn't. He was starting to pass by houses, not many, but houses nonetheless. There were innocent people in their homes without a clue as to what was going on. He couldn't put their lives in danger as easily as his own, he only had one choice to get stop this fight before it begins.

It wasn't very heroic, he knew it, but it was his only choice to save the lives of innocents. Then again, the most heroic thing was to save others, and that was exactly what he was doing. He mounted up all the strength he could and reached over, his 2P! watching him closely, yet still unable to move due to the roaring winds.

He opened the glove compartment, the force of the winds nearly crushing his outstretched arm. He pulled the lever and as soon as he did, random papers he'd never thrown away flew around the car and into his and his 2P!s face. He feared that his moment of temporary blindness would cause them both to crash and die, but he lucked out and as soon as he removed the paper, he was able to veer right out of the path of a tree.

He couldn't look at the glove box, for his eyes had to be on the road at all times. Despite it being mostly straight runs, there were a few turns he had to be wary of. He'd left what he was looking for there a while ago and hoped he'd never have to use it, the thought of it might have made him cry, but the winds blowing against his face made that almost impossible. On the inside door to the glove box was a small keypad with a dial-pad code to it. It was the code he used for everything, and he never told anyone, not even under life-or-death circumstances.

It was an explosive, wired throughout the whole car to explode at any preset time. The winds threatened to force his hand away from the keypad and enter a wrong number, which would cause automatic detonation. He managed to keep his hand steady for the most part, feeling at the numbers on the keys and pressing each one individually.

He was starting to pass by more houses now, eventually he'd start finding cars and then it'd be impossible to drive at this speed. He entered his code, S-A-R-A-T-O-G-A, the time when he truly announced his presence as a nation. Nobody else knew this code, nor would anyone know it, but him.

The panel read "Code Accepted," and asked for a detonation time. The winds were cutting at both of them now. The other's jacket was nearly torn to shreds at the force of the wind and it was now starting to pierce his flesh. With the pressure on him for so long he made a move to reach up to Alfred, to stop him, but received a quick and brutal elbow in the nose, sending him falling back into his seat, blood now pouring from his face.

Alfred received a look of pure and utter hate from his 2P!, but it didn't matter. Rushing his hands now, he set the time for thirty seconds, and started the timer. It started counting down; twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, he had to get out.

He reached over and unlocked his door, using all his might to push it open. His 2P! reached up again, but only received another punch in the nose from Alfred. As he cried out in pain, the sounds of the wind nearly drowning him out. The blood poured onto the black leather seats, but it didn't matter now, the seats themselves would not last much longer now.

Alfred reached over to the gear shift, and set it to neutral to keep it driving at the same speed he had it. He then stood up and leaned out the car door, threatening to push him to the ground before he'd composed himself. Then, with one last look back at his car that he loved so much he jumped onto the asphalt.

Maybe jumping onto the asphalt of a back road from a car that was going over 260 mph wasn't the brightest idea he'd ever had. Then again, when _was_ the last good idea he had? His legs collided with the asphalt, then his arms, finally he rolled across the road at an incredible speed, doing his best to slow himself down, but not doing such a good job of that.

Finally he stopped, his arms and legs were bleeding and he was almost sure he had a broken rib or two. He was lucky it was only that, or maybe it was the fact he almost never broke bones. It could have been the fact that he drank milk every day, or maybe his strength keeping his bones in a protective case, or maybe that he was just a lucky son of a bitch, but in any case he wasn't seriously injured.

He lay there on his hands and knees and turned his neck to watch his car drive off into the distance. He counted down the seconds in his head. _"Five… Four… Three… two…"_ He waited, and then, a huge flash of fire and smoke erupted from his precious car. It engulfed surrounding foliage in a firestorm of death and destruction in an almost beautiful fashion.

Luckily, there had been no civilian houses around, but something strange was inside the flames. A face, the face of a skull was inside them. He stared at it and it seemed to stare straight back, and even though he knew exactly what had happened, he couldn't believe it himself. He remembered back to the world meeting room, when he'd slammed his bat down on the ground and they'd erupted in flames, disappearing.

Now here he was, trying to kill him with _flames_ he should have known, but he had no time. He tried to stand up, to face him, but he heard his rib crack beneath him and fell to the ground again, only one hand holding himself up. He'd destroyed his car for nothing, he'd only prolonged his death from Allan's hands.

He looked over, his eyes half-closed from the pain of a broken limb. He watched the flames envelope into the form of Allan above him, a broken picture, but still recognizable. The form watched him, and then just as Alfred awaited the burning sensation of flame and smoke, as opposed to the bullet he'd faced earlier, neither did this pain come. Alfred's 2P! simply disappeared, leaving behind only smoke and the burnt wreckage of his car.

He was curious, why had Allan not killed him? Was his double just as wounded as himself? Has the blast effected him, and he only managed to escape at the last moment? It would explain why the form was broken, but would he come back? It didn't matter right now, all that mattered was getting to safety. He tried to stand once again, but heard the crunch of bone beneath his flesh and fell toward the ground, landing on his face and breaking his glasses.

Now he was nearly blinded by the combination of losing his glasses, his head slamming onto the ground, and shards of glass possibly slashing his eyes. He lay there in pain, he wasn't dying, but he would be if he didn't get up soon. He blinked repeatedly, trying to regain his vision. Luckily the broken glass had missed his eyes by only a hair, literally. They'd been caught by his eyelashes and now fell to the ground in front of his eyes as he blinked.

He pushed his hand toward the ground once more, forcing his body up. He forced as much as he could, he felt his body lose contact with the ground. Then his thighs, until he was on all fours again. With a sweep of his leg, he brought one up, then pushed his hands off the ground so that he was in a kneeling position. He ignored the massive pain in his ribs and closed his eyes, breathing in and out, preparing himself.

With one final heave, his other knee lifted from the ground until he was standing. He then extended his arms to gain balance, before taking a moment to instill his surroundings. The closest houses were one hundred meters in either direction and both just happened to be uphill, lucky him.

He began to walk toward the house opposite the burning wreckage, best, whoever he met first not be met with the sight of flames and burning trees in their front yard, they'd think he's some kind of criminal the way he looks. On top of that, he didn't think he could stand the sight of seeing his beautiful car that he'd spent so much time on, destroyed as it was.

As he started walking he received a jolt of pain from his left leg, he'd either twisted or sprained it, but either way it was only going to be more inconvenience on his nice long walk uphill. With his current run of luck he wouldn't be expecting anyone to walk outside and help him either, most people in rural areas like this would prefer to stay inside their houses when they heard something of the sort.

He limped up the hill, forcing himself to stay upright. He placed a hand over his rib to prevent it from moving too much inside him. Every step sent a shock of pain up his leg, and he simply prayed that the his leg would go numb and the pain would stop. He kept walking, but the house didn't seem any closer to him, it might have been the need for it making it seem no closer, or perhaps Allan had put him in an eternal illusion so he would continue walking forever and get nowhere, in any case, it wasn't all that great for his moral.

Then he began to hear something, just on the edge of his audible capacities. At first, he assumed it was nothing, a hallucination brought upon by hitting his head on the ground too hard. Then as it became louder, he stopped in his tracks, looking around for any possible source. Then, above the trees he saw a faint black dot against the sky, then as it grew larger, as did the sound coming from it.

As it came into sight it became clear what it was, it was a pure black chopper with the insignia for the United Nations on it, then in the pilot seats were Arthur and Francis, both of whom were looking directly at him. They began to slow their speed as they neared the road, the smoke from his car acting as a beacon for them to land.

Alfred watched them, an enormous smile on his face forming. He wouldn't have to walk all that way, his brother had come, as had Francis. Perhaps this had something do with his thoughts before in his car, and in the back of his mind he made a vow to never speak those thoughts aloud, and God himself forbid in front of Arthur.

As they landed the chopper, Francis opened the side as Arthur nodded from the pilot's seat. They were both wearing standard pilot uniforms and the helmets to go with them, despite Francis likely rejecting it beforehand, for fear it would mess up his hair. As he jumped out of the chopper he threw the helmet aside, his hair that seemingly stayed eternally stylish was in a mess at the sudden removal of his helmet.

That didn't seem to bother him, he sprinted forward and took Alfred's arm around his neck, taking the pressure off his sprained ankle. He was so grateful for this as Francis led him toward the chopper. The blades on the chopper continued to spin, blowing air towards them, but not enough to blow them over or lift the chopper. Then again, after the 270 mph winds of his car, this was like a light summer breeze to him.

Francis was speaking to him, but the sound was drowned out by the sound of the engines and the blades cutting apart the air around them. He didn't care what he said anyway, all he cared was that he was here, and as was Arthur. He helped him into the chopper and onto a stretcher waiting for him. He pushed it away though and simply sat on the bench on the other side of the chopper.

Arthur peered from the pilot's seat to Francis, who closed the doors and nodded. He started up the engines once again and they took off, leaving the scene of destruction behind them. Now that he was in the safety of the chopper, the only thing on his mind was how he would deal with his 2P! the next time they met, and how he'd get revenge for being snuck up on.


End file.
